


London Eyes

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's homesick and Ryan tries to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Eyes

Gavin tapped his fingers on his desk, sighing a bit when he looked outside, it was raining and for some reason it reminded him of home. Now, its not like any rain storm could remind him of home, or else he’d be homesick everyday, but this rain was different. This rain made him think about all the times he’d disobey his ’mum’ and play in puddles, or he’d go out with an empty bucket and come back in with some rain water and try to splash it on his brother, getting put in a corner when his mom came back to a puddle on the kitchen floor and two wet little boys. He remembered the nights he’d go to London and just look at the lights, he missed the smell of the air and how you could basically walk everywhere, no need for cars.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright Gavin?” Ryan said, eyes betraying his worry.

“Hmm? Yeah, rain’s got me down, to be honest. but I’m tippity top.”  
“You sure?” Ryan said, quirking an eyebrow up.

“Yeah,” Gavin muttered under his breath, “Tippity top.”

Gavin was sure it was the rain that made him homesick, but now he wasn’t too sure. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was because he hadn’t talked to any of his friends from England in a while, which was odd. He hoped he wasn’t drifting.

Don’t get him wrong, Gavin loves his American family.

But.

There was a feeling that he got when he was in England, the feeling of belonging, or something.

Maybe ‘home’ was just more comfortable for him. But he had two homes. Gavin’s brain hurt from overthinking.

“Alright, I’m tired of looking at you mope,” Ryan said as he plopped down on his couch, excuse me, the AH office couch. “I’m taking you out tonight,” it wasn’t a question. Gavin flashed him a smile.

“I’d love that, love.” And then, they went back to work.

~~~  
Ryan picked Gavin up at around 7 so they could grab something to eat and just talk for a while.

“What’s bothering you?” He said when Gavin picked at his food.

“Nothing.”  
“Gavin.”

There was a deep sigh.

“I just. I miss England. Not to say that America isn’t great I mean I have you, and the Ramsey’s are like my second family, but, it’s like. It’s like I’m living one foot in both worlds and when I’m in my homeland I miss here, when I’m here I miss there, and sometimes when I’m in England people give me side glances when I talk! Someone said I was getting an American accent or whatever that means,” Gavin paused to inhale, “Why do you let me ramble on like this?”

“Because I love hearing you talk.” Ryan gave Gavin a wink and the younger rolled his eyes.

“I just. It’s hard having a double life.”

Ryan nodded, and Gavin finally started to eat like a normal person, as if his babbling let out some suppressed emotions he kept not in his heart but in his stomach.

-

“Ryan are you kidnaping me?” Gavin asked innocently as Ryan missed their turn home.

“Maybe.”  
“Ryan, where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.”  
Gavin huffed, “You really are mad.”  
“Mad with love.” Ryan smirked, oh he thinks he’s witty.

The older man parked his car and walked over to Gavin’s side to hold the door open for him.  
“Gentleman.”  
“Wow fancy.” The brit sneered, “Why are we at a carnival?”

“Because the night is young and so are we.”  
“We?”  
“Don’t make me regret this,” Ryan took Gavin’s hand in his, and walked him straight to the ferris wheel. He paid for their tickets and rode it to the top, Gavin looking out the window and licking his lips, Ryan watching the younger’s face for a reaction.

“Why, what? This seems so random.”  
“Well you know, you’re home sick, London’s known for it’s really big ferris wheel. I thought, you know, it’s no London eye but hey. If you close your eyes maybe you can combine England and America for the best home country.” Gavin laughed.

“You twit.”  
“Hey!”  
“You’re my twit.” Ryan threw his arm over Gavin’s shoulder and kissed his forehead, Gavin hummed and rested his head on Ryan’s chest.

Maybe he could find home in Ryan’s arms instead, his heartbeat can be the rain thundering down on the sidewalk and the love that radiated from him is double the love Gavin felt at home and with his American family.

Suddenly he felt very at ease watching the stars twinkle in the night sky, knowing for a fact that his family (blood family) was looking at the same sky as him, and he might have felt just a bit more connected to them.

Maybe.

 


End file.
